1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to socket wrenches and more particularly involves a socket wrench extension shaft which is adapted to positively lock sockets in place on the extension.
2. Description of the Related Art
Socket wrenches have become a widely used tool in industry and particularly in the field of automotive repair. In its simplest form, the socket wrench is an elongated device, commonly referred to as a drive, having a stud at one end for mounting a socket. Typically, the drive is a ratchet device, and the stud axis is at a right angle to the drive longitudinal axis. Also, typically, the stud contains a small, spring-loaded detent ball to aid in retaining the socket on the stud. Usually, retaining the socket is not a problem when the socket is attached directly to the drive stud as the user's free hand can hold and manipulate the socket. Also, if the socket does disengage, it is close by and easily retrievable. However, when an extension is used between the drive and the socket, retention of the socket becomes more difficult and more important. There has been a long recognized need in the field for a suitable locking extension.
Heretofore, the several mechanisms to positively lock a socket onto an extension have been proposed. There are a number of disadvantages to these prior art methods, and they not have found receptance in the workplace because they lack one or more of the desirable traits listed below.
For purposes of costs and adaptability, it is desirable that the locking mechanism be easily incorporated into an extension of standard type with a minimum additional manufacturing.
It is desirable that the locking mechanism not increase the girth of the extension. Large or protruding appendages are limited in their placement and catch on surroundings to become accidentally activated.
It is desirable to retain as much strength as possible in the extension by avoiding large surface cuts and channels.
It is desirable that the mechanism be easily disassembled and cleaned, i.e. "field stripped", should it become fouled.